My Eternal Angel
by Carps
Summary: An 'Angel Links' story. After the aftermath of the final battle, a distant love thinks about what he has lost. (*SPOILERS*)


"My Eternal Angel" By: CP  
  
Notez: Sorry if I screw something up about Angel Links, I've only seen volume 1 and the last DVD (4 me thinks)... Anyways, spoilers ahead about the ending! It was really a beautiful ending, at least for a show like Angel Links... And the ending won't make sense unless you know this: at the end of the show, Meifon wished that she could be reborn as a cat, because she could eat a lot... ^^;;;; Um...please enjoy!   
  
******  
  
  
We found her lying in bed naked, a feather on her body. She died so peacefully, and I was glad that at least, one more time, I could see her smile on her face. The last time we all saw her smile like that was after the final battle with Leon Lau, or should I say, Goryuu. But in the end, was he really being honest when he told her he loved her?  
  
My name is Kosei Hida, the new commander of Angel Links Corporation.   
  
Her funeral, surrounded by my grieving teammates, was filled with flowers and memories. She would've liked it. But, she was an android, and I can't help to wonder, where did she go in her afterlife? Is she trapped inside her dead body? We all have our views about the afterlife and most of us are confident there is one.  
  
But if humans like me are natural sinners, then is heaven really awaiting us with open arms? Or is it a fairy tale to fool us to go on living just to repopulate this cold, cruel world? We all are told fairy tales when we were young. I was told by my parents of the tales of knights rescuing princesses who instantly and hopelessly fell in love with them right on the spot. Then as I grew older, I wondered if that was really true. Maybe that's why I'm such a playboy. Because I was born to believe women were fools.  
  
But Meifon, as I watch her coffin sink underground right by her first gravestone, was no fool. When she found out her human self was killed by that bastard Goryuu, she went insane. I remembered when I found her in her room, a long, metal knife in her hands, a sad, emotionless look on her face. In the end, she had emotions that androids built for revenge were suppose to lack. She loved us all so. When I was trying to help her re-start her life after I found out she had a month to live, she looked so happy, not knowing her young life was drawing to an end.  
  
She wouldn't even reach her 16th birthday...  
  
The pain of knowing this fact makes me re-think my life every moment I live. How could she smile when death touched her young body? Another thing that drives me to my sweet sake every night, despite the fact that everyone's always telling me "It's okay, Kosei. She died happily" or "We'll always be together, that's what she wanted".   
  
How did they know what she wanted?!   
  
She could've been dreaming happily about her future until the irony of death attacked her. Why does the heavens like to watch us suffer?! If they're so powerful, why can't they stop the evil in this world?! Why?! WHY?!  
  
"Damn it!!!"  
  
I threw my sake bottle into the lake. The anger rippled down my spine and then faded as if someone was comforting me. This lake...I was in this same rowboat drinking sake when she appeared on the shore, staring at me intently in her Angel Links outfit.   
  
If she had no emotions, then she would've stayed at her country house. She would've forgotten about us, like I wanted her to. But then again, maybe it was the revenge that was programmed deep inside of her that drove her back with us or discontinued the Angel Links program...so she could do it alone...  
  
Yes... You did have emotions, Meifon. You didn't want us to get hurt...  
  
I threw back my head and laughed, tears streaming down my face. You didn't want us to get hurt and yet you didn't care about yourself. What's the difference between humans and androids? I think it's only the fact that we are flesh and bones, and you Meifon, were something else. But that night when I caught you trying to kill yourself, I knew that like a human, you were confused. When humans are sad and confused, they find death comforting. Did you find death comforting on your last moments, Meifon? Please tell me.  
  
"Kosei..."  
  
I turned and looked at the shore frantically, feeling a chill crawl down my skin. "Meifon?!"  
  
There, right where Meifon had found me was a cat with large, pink eyes. For a moment, I could've sworn I heard her voice instead. I smiled at the cat and it appeared to be satisfied. I turned back around, but something told me to look back again.  
  
The cat was gone, enjoying its freedom. 


End file.
